Molecule sensing and identification devices (generally referred to as molecule sensors herein) can be utilized in many fields of technology. In the production of molecule sensing and identification devices, issues may arise with respect to the materials chosen to create the devices.
For example, a material, such as graphene, may have excellent sensing capabilities when tested in lab conditions, but the material may not be suitable for use in fabricating a device. For instance, the material may be difficult to manipulate into a layer used to form a portion of the device and/or may be irregular in its structure and/or sensing quality and therefore may not produce a suitable molecule sensing device once manufactured.